Plik:Tekken 1 - Kazuya Mishima Ending - HD
Opis Tekken is a fighting game and is the first of the series. It was released at arcades in late 1994 and on the PlayStation in 1995. A simplified "arcade" version of the game was later released in Tekken 5's Arcade History mode. It was developed and published by Namco. It is succeeded by Tekken 2, which came in 1995. Tekken is one of the earliest 3D fighting game franchises, with the first game applying many of the concepts found in Virtua Fighter by Sega. As with many fighting games, players choose a character from a lineup, and engage in hand-to-hand combat with an opponent. Tekken differs from other hand-to-hand fighting games in some ways. Traditional fighting games are usually played with buttons which correspond to the strength of the attack, such as strong punch or weak kick. Tekken, however, dedicates a button to each limb of the fighter, making learning special attacks more of an intuitive process. The player could watch the animation on screen and figure out the appropriate command (if the character kicks low with their right leg, the move is likely to be executed by pressing down and right kick, or a similar variation). By default, there will be two rounds of combat. However, the players have a choice from one to five rounds, as well as options for the time limit of each round. If the winning character retains all his or her health without the time having run out, the announcer will say, "Perfect!" If the winning character is near knock out, the announcer will call, "Great!" Occasionally, both characters will be knocked out simultaneously, and the announcer will call "Double K.O." If the time limit for the round expires, the character with more health will be declared the winner. If one does not exist, the round will be a draw. In most cases, the announcer will call "K.O." when one character is victorious. In the game, the name of the location was displayed in the bottom right corner of the screen. The locations were all real places and included Angkor Wat (Cambodia), Szechwan (China), Monument Valley (USA), Chicago (USA), Kyoto (Japan), Fiji, Windermere (Great Britain), Venezia (Italy), Acropolis (Greece), King George Island (Antarctica), and Chiba Marine Stadium (Japan). However, in later Tekken games the location names were removed and the locations themselves became more generic. The original arcade version had 8 characters available by default. Each character has a "sub-boss", a special character that was fought on Stage 8. The sub-bosses were clones in term of movesets (they generally share the same moveset as the original character with few exclusive attacks). Heihachi, the main antagonist serves as the final boss for the game. All sub-bosses and Heihachi are not playable in the arcade version. When the game was ported to PlayStation, all sub-bosses and Heihachi were made playable. Also, Kazuya's alter-ego, Devil were made available as an unlock for completing the Galaga mini-game. The unlockable characters are only playable in the PlayStation version. Anna Williams (Nina's sub-boss) (unlockable) Armor King I (King I's sub-boss) (unlockable) Devil Kazuya (unlockable costume for Kazuya in home version and Heihachi's final boss) Ganryu (Michelle's sub-boss) (unlockable) Heihachi Mishima (Final boss for all characters, except himself) (unlockable) Jack Kazuya Mishima King I Kuma (Paul's sub-boss) (unlockable) Kunimitsu (Yoshimitsu's sub-boss) (unlockable) Lee Chaolan (Kazuya's sub-boss) (unlockable) Marshall Law Michelle Chang Nina Williams Prototype Jack (Jack's sub-boss) (unlockable) Paul Phoenix Wang Jinrei (Law's sub-boss) (unlockable) Yoshimitsu The King of the Iron Fist Tournament takes place twenty-one years later. Kazuya enters the tournament, and ultimately makes it to the final round of the Iron Fist tournament, where Heihachi awaits him, angry about the winnings and success of his son. Kazuya and Heihachi clash in battle atop the same cliff from which Heihachi tossed Kazuya years earlier, with the violent and bloody fight raging on for hours until Kazuya, now powered by the strength given to him by the Devil, overpowers Heihachi and beats him into unconsciousness. Kazuya picks up his father's broken body, and drops it from the cliff. Smiling to himself in triumph and final victory, Kazuya is now the new owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu Corporation. Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy